


Smosh OTP Drabbles

by lynnthere_donethat



Category: Smosh
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, M/M, Multi, Nerds in Love, Vines, bourtney, coze, i'll add more as i continue to write, otp, partner yoga, shaymien - Freeform, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: Little drabbles from OTP posts.





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Smosh

SUMMARY:  **Boze and Courtney are trying to enjoy a nice movie date, but Boze’s two very loud roommates are disrupting the peace…**

 

Boze sighed. All she wanted was a soft and wonderful date night with Courtney, but she heard her two idiot roomates screaming from down the hall. She snuggled into Courtney’s side, trying to ignore the idiots.

“What’s going on?” Courtney asked, taking notice to the screaming match.

“Ugh, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it babe.”  Boze assured Courtney.

“Are you sure? It sounds serious or something.” ourtney said, getting ready to figure out what it is. Boze grabbed her hand.

“This happens everytime, I promise. I’ll turn the volume up.” Boze said. Courtney gave one last glance towards the back bedroom, before settling into the movie. It _was_ Gaurdians of the Galaxy Vol.1  and Courtney loved watching Chris Pratt. 10 minutes later, she sighed.

“Boze, they’ve been at it for ten minutes. Are you sure it’s not serious?” Courtney asked, concern shining in her eyes. Boze sighed.

“Come with me.” She said and got up, and interlaced her fingers with Courtney. They walked towards the bedroom, the voices still muffled from the doors.

“Go ahead, listen in.” Boze said. Courtney gave a weird glance at the door, before placing her ear up against it.

“O-okay.” She said, nervously.

 

“NO! I LOVE YOU MORE!” Boze’s best friend and roommate, Damien yelled.

“BET ME BITCH!” Shayne, Boze’s other roommate and Damien’s boyfriend yelled back.

“I said I love you first!” Damien yelled back, his voice growing hoarse from the screaming.

“You beat me to it!” Shayne yelled back. Courtney winced at the sheer volume of his voice.

“That’s proof I love you more!’ Damien said. Courtney jerked back, hearing Shayne pound on the door, before she leaned back in to hear more.

“ Well, I wonder who kissed the other first! Oh wait, THAT WAS ME!” Shayne yelled.

 

Boze, growing more irritated, pulled Courtney back.

“Shut the fuck up!” She yelled, pounding on the door.

“NO!” They yelled in unison!

“Argh!” Boze said, and gave a last pound before marching back. Courtney could only laugh- Smosh Games really is louder. She ran and caught up to Boze and hugged the girl from behind, picking her up.

“Let’s go to my apartment!” She suggested.

 

\--

 

“And they were roommates!” Courtney said, to Olivia, as they walked past the Squad’s office. Noah looked up, and said-“Oh my god, they were roommates.” in realization.


	2. Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in teh hospital after a skiing accident- Damien starts to pick a fight.

Stuck in the hospital, again. This time with bronchitis and hypothermia. He was buried in a mountain of blankets to keep him warm. That’s what happens when you get lost in the woods, on a skiing trip with your friends, when you can’t ski. 

He was bored out of his mind, but in his weakened state, he could only bury himself in pillows. That’s when the nurse came in. This nurse was built like a fucking tank, his muscles barley contains by the 95% polyester shirt all nurses had to wear. Sandy blonde hair with dark roots, a square jaw, beautiful baby blues, a kind smile and the muscles the size of Damien’s head, Damien was taken aback. 

“Hey, Damien is it?” This unholy angel of a human being asked. Damien nodded.

“Hey, I’m Shayne, I’m gonna be checking in on you.” He said.

“Fight me.” Damien said, as Shayne chuckled.

“Maybe later. First, lemme check your vitals.” Shayne said, and began to dismantle the pillows. He stacked them in a chair and wrote things on a clipboard, before leaving, with a soft smile.

 

Three hours later, he came back in. Damien was curled up in blankets.

“Hey Damien!” Shayne said, smiling. 

“Fight blek-” He started to say, before coughing. Shayne helped him out and after Damien began to breathe easy, Shayne left him with a parting phrase.

“I won’t fight you, because you’d win. Sleep tight Damien.” Shayne said, before turning the lights out, knowing my schedule.

 

Three days later, some paperwork and a couple more interactions with Shayne, Damien found himself allowed to go home. He was staring though, shocked at the present left for him. It was a coffee mug from the gift shop, and a note. From Shayne. It had a phone number written in Shayne’s handwriting and a note. ‘ _ Fight me?? ;) (XXX) XXX-XXXX’ _


	3. 3. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After SSG, Shayne and Damien are just too battered and exhausted, they laid on the couch and mindlessly caressed each other, until they felt better, and cuddled.
> 
> “You two are such saps, and it’s so disgusting.” Shayne said.
> 
> “Ironic coming from the dude who’s been in love with his best friend since forever, and is also sitting in said boyfriend’s lap, playing with his fingers.” Courtney retorted.
> 
> “You guys are just salty that Wes and Flitz were the OG “Oreo Couple”.” Damien said, as he laid his head on Shayne’s shoulder.
> 
> “Whatever, Disney Bois.” Boze said, laughing a bit.

As much as they love Smosh Summer Games, and the friendly competition it sparks, this years’ series of games was flat out exhausting and incredibly tiring. LA heat just sucked the energy out of you, and to top it all off, Damien had gotten hives, from what? He wasn’t sure, but they itched and made his day pretty miserable. After he noticed them, he got some ointment on them, but with the sweat, pools and the sunscreen, the ointment had worn away, and now he and Shayne were just chilling at home, laid out on the couch. The TV played in the background, but neither of them listened in, and just cuddled. Damien had put some calamine lotion on and now he and Shayne just laid, hands, legs and bodies tangled together in a mess on the couch, just breathing and laying just happily entangled. Damien freed a hand and began petting and messing with Shayne’s hair.

“That feels so good.” Shayne said, and flipped around to face Damien. Damien smiled, and trailed his hand to cup Shayne’s cheek and tenderly kiss his boyfriend, until the door slammed open.

“Jesus Christ!” Shayne yelled, falling and pulling Damien with him. The intruders looked at the fall and started laughing, and that’s when Shayne and Damien realized who it was.

“Hey girls.” Damien said, moving to get off of Shayne.

“Hey boys.” Boze said, closing the door. Boze and Courtney often stayed with Shayne and Damien, just the four of them chilling out. 

“Did we interrupt you guys?” Courtney asked, putting her bag down.

“Just a little.” Shayne said, sitting up and leaning into Damien’s embrace.

“Oh boo hoo, how you feeling Dami?” Boze asked, pulling Courtney to the couch.

“Better, calamine lotion is working wonders on these hives.” Damien said, holding Shayne around the waist.

“Good, i’m glad you’re feeling better. What’s for dinner?” Courtney asked, now cuddling the fuck out of Boze, who was loving the attention.

“We don’t even know, we were just gonna sleep the night away, but we could order Chinese food?” Damien suggested.

“Sure! Why not?” Boze said, and gave Courtney a goofy smile. 

“You two are such saps, and it’s so disgusting.” Shayne said.

“Ironic coming from the dude who’s been in love with his best friend since forever, and is also sitting in said boyfriend’s lap, playing with his fingers.” Courtney retorted.

“You guys are just salty that Wes and Flitz were the OG “Oreo Couple”.” Damien said, as he laid his head on Shayne’s shoulder.

“Whatever, Disney Bois.” Boze said, laughing a bit. They ordered Chinese food, and talked a bit about Summer games.

“I’m so excited for the fans to see it!” Shayne said.

“I think that’s everyone’s thought, like with how brief it was, they’ll be stoked.” Damien said. There were some murmurs of agreement, and they lapsed into quiet conversation with the TV’s lull in the background. After about 20 minutes, the food came and they paid and got back into the conversation.

“Anything fun happening soon?” Shayne asked, just in general. As close as Smosh and Smosh games are, they don’t see each other all the time, because the squad films on location for their skits and sketches most of the time, and most passings are when they are leaving or coming in. 

“Well, in a couple weeks, we’re heading to Memphis for a project at Saint Judes, Matt sent us an email after filming.” Boze said. 

“Yeah, it’ll be for like two days.’ Damien said, vacantly remembering the email he quickly read, in between filming.

“Cool! I think I’m gonna talk with Ian about a sketch I wrote. Court, remember when during a Try Not to Laugh, during Noah’s turn, and I got him his face about fighting him, but really didn’t want to fight him?” Shayne asked.

“Oh yeah! That was hilarious!” Courtney said, smiling, and hitting Boze’s shoulder lightly, to emphasize how just how funny the bit had been.

“Well, Josh mentioned off handedly at how funny the bit had been, and I got an idea of like a High School fight, between these two guys who are doin it for show, but they don’t want to actually fight. 

“Ooh! That’d be hilarious, especially if both of them got really close to talk how they definitely don’t like fighting.” Courtney said.

“Yeah, I think it’d be funny, especially with like no context.” Shayen said.

“Y’know what’d make it funnier?” Boze asked.

“What?” Shayne asked.

“If Damien and you both acted it out, like if Ian approves, you two be the guys fighting. It’d be so funny.” Boze said, playing with Courtney’s fingers. 

“Boze, you’re a genius!” Shayne said.

“Dude, that’d be great!” Damien said.

“Oh yeah, with your dynamic, it’d be great!” Courtney said, enthusiastically.

 

And so, the skit went through and everyone loved it, inspiring Shayne to submit some more scripts!


	4. Yoga Nights (Shaymien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shyane and Damien to couples yoga, and it goes just about as well as expected.  
> \--  
> “Okay, the first one. Do you wanna top or bottom?” Shayne asked.  
> “I’m bigger, so I should bottom.” Damien reasoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by @ohcinnamon so, thnak you for this wonderful prompt! Expect a Coze version soon! ;)

  1. Yoga



It was Shayne’s idea to begin with, they had done a yoga challenge on SMosh Pit for a video, and he really wanted to try some of the stupid poses with his equally stupid boyfriend. They went home together, and Shayne suggested it on the car ride home.

“We should do yoga together.” He said, looking up from his phone, deciding to just toss the idea out there, instead of coyly filter it into the conversation.

“What?” Damien asked, trying to stop himself from looking away from the road.

“We should do some couples yoga. The squad and I did it today for a video, and I think it’d be a fun date night.” Shayne said, insisiting.

“Today is date night, so sure! It could be fun!” Damien said, voice filled with confusion and faux enthusiam.

“What’s wrong?” Shayne asked.

“Nothing, you just caught me off guard. What do you want for dinner?” Damien asked, steering the conversation away. It’s not that Damien didn’t want to do partner yoga with Shayne, he was caught off guard, that’s all.

“Maybe salads? I mean, if you want take out, we can do take out.” Shayne said.

“Sure, salad sounds great! Healthy date night.” Damien laughed. He pulled off two their apartment building’s parking garage. 

One inside their apartment, they started on dinner, mixing the salad mix with their own vegetables and some cheese, before fixing bowls and heading to the couch to watch some TV. 

“So, what are these poses you’ve decided to twist us into?” Damien asked, settling on the couch, and watching as Zelda and Freya joined them, coming from their own room and settling into the sides of both boys. 

“Well, here. There’s one where each person sets into a push up position, stacked on each other.” Shayne said, showing the picture to Damien.

[(Plank on Plank)](https://www.yogajournal.com/.image/ar_3:2%2Cc_limit%2Ccs_srgb%2Cfl_progressive%2Cq_auto:good%2Cw_800/MTQ2MTgwNjczNTU5ODY0ODY0/acro-yoga-plank-on-plank-pose.jpg)

“Sounds easy enough.” Damien said. “What else do you have?” He asked, taking a bite of salad. 

“Okay, next is a sitting one. We both extend our legs up, and hold our hands which I guess helps stabilize it. [(Bunny Boat)](http://fitbodyhq.wpengine.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/partner-yoga-buddy-boat-pose.jpg)

“Okay, sounds like a lot of stretching is needed before that, but looks simple enough. Shayne nodded and swiped on his phone for a couple more pictures.

[(Flying Acro)](http://buddhiyogalj.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/DSCN4108-1-1.jpg)

 

 

[(Dog Pose)](https://physique57.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/1.D%D0%BEg-P%D0%BE%D1%95%D0%B5.jpg)

“Whoa, that lift one looks hard.” Damien said, swiping back to the first picture.

“Yeah, no one could do it. Olivia and I kinda got it, but she’s so small, that it was hard for her to stay balanced. She nearly fell into a camera. We decided to end the video there, before someone actually got hurt, though Noah was complaining about doing the last one.” Shayne said.

“Which one was he?” Damien laughed.

“The girl in the sports bra.” Shayne said.

“Typical Noah.” Damien laughed.

“Yeah, do you wanna try them?” Shayne asked.

“Sure, lets move the coffee table and chairs away so, when we fall, we don’t break anything.” Damien said.

“Smart idea.” Shayne said. They finished their salads and moved the furniture around, before laying out a couple yoga mats, for cushioning. The cats watched them from the couch, amused. They both put on some comfier clothes rather than shirts and jeans.  

“Okay, the first one. Do you wanna top or bottom?” Shayne asked.

“I’m bigger, so I should bottom.” Damien reasoned.

“Phrasing, but okay.” Shayne laughed. Damien shook his head, but got down into a push up position. 

“Okay, I think it may be easier if you lay down, and I get into position first, then you can, that way it’s less strain.” Shayne said.

“Okay, Damien said, laying down, feeling Shayne’s legs by his side. Shayne leaned down, grabbing Damien’s ankles, and sat down, before swinging his legs to rest on Damien’s shoulders. Shayne pushed up into position and statbalized himself, before Damien pushed up.

“Good lord, that’s hard.” Damien puffed a bit, but they stayed a bit, just breathing.

“Okay. Next position?” Shayne asked, craning his neck to look towards Damien. 

“Sure.” Damien said, and dropped his position, and Shayne moved to stand up, before turning and sitting down- ding a weird squat-swivel thing, before falling on his ass. Damien spun around, his pants swirling into a weird little knot before releasing as Damien adjusted his position. They sat facing each other and Shayne brought the next position image on his phone. 

“Okay, so, I think the best way to do this one is to hold hands first.” Shayne said.

“God Shayne, if you wanted to hold my hand, you could’ve just asked.” Damien said, giving Shayne a goofy grin.

“You are such an idiot.” Shayne laughed, pushing Damien’s shoulder.

“Whatever, you still love me.” Damien said, giggling.

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. Okay, hold my hands.” Shayne asked, after setting his phone down. Damien did, intertwining their fingers.

“Okay, now, we put our feet together, and lift them together, until we can’t lift them anymore. Really flexible people can do this so they’re both straight-legged. Like Mari and Olivia.” Shayne said.

“Okay.” Damien nodded, and together, they raised their feet together.

“Scoot back a little, it may make it easier.” Shayne said, and they scooted back just a little bit, letting them raise their feet just a little higher. Damien’s knees were still bent, just do to their lack of flexibility and the height difference between them. 

“That’s a nice stretch.” Damien said, try to straighten his legs.

“Easy, hey, you’re about to push me over.” Shayne laughed. 

“Oops, sorry. Let’s move to the next?” Damien asked. Shyane nodded, and they lowered their legs, and released their arms. 

“Do you wanna try that lifting one?” Shayne asked.

“Why not? You wanna lift me?” Damien asked.

“Sure, how are you going to place your feet?” Damien asked.

“The insides of your legs? Otherwise, you’ll definitely fall.” Shayne said. Damien nodded. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” Damien said, stretching a bit, before propping himself against Shayne’s feet, and he lifted himself, as Shayne raised his legs. Damien and Shayne held hands, to stabilize themselves, before Damien went to grab his foot. 

“Wiat!” Shayne said, feeling a knee shift, and Damien found himself falling, before landing on Shayne. 

As they collided together, the air left their bodies with a woosh, and they struggled to gain air, before collapsing in fits of giggles.

“No! What happened?” Damien laughed.

“You shifted, and set your balance off.” Shayne gasped. Damien laughed, but rolled off Shayne so he could breathe a little easier. 

“God, that scared me.” Shayne said, after a while. Damien leaned over to capture Shayne’s lips in a soft kiss.

“It’s okay, at least I had some cushioning, even if it was 90% muscle.” Damien murmured against his lips.

“What’s the other 10%?” Shayne asked, breaking the kiss.

“Your organs, duh.” Damien laughed.

‘You’re an idiot.” Shayne laughed.

“But, I’m your idiot.” Damien laughed, before moving in for another kiss. Shayne smiled and met him halfway. 

“Yes you are. We’re two halves of a whole idiot.” Shayne giggled.

“Haha, yes we are. At least we know it.” Damien said, and reconnected the kiss. 

 

And they laid there, arms wrapped around the other, locked in their own world of each other, and kisses exchanged between words. It was almost peaceful, until a loud  _  mrrRROOW _ interrupted the bliss. There, right above their heads was Freya, looking irritated and Damien laughed.

“The queen must be hungry.” He giggled.

“The ultimate cockblock- pets.” Shayne grumbled under his breath, lying flat against the rug, and stared at the ceiling.

“You coming to bed, or are you going to just sleep on the floor?” Damien called. Shayne never stood up so fast before.


End file.
